plastic_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Macabre
Captain Macabre is the Commanding Officer (CO) of Trojan Company, 1st Green Infantry Divison. Activities before 'Hedge Base' Captain Macabre's history before the Tan invasion of Greentoria is vague. He has always been attached to the 1st Green Infantry Division. He most likely operated in Rampart Sector, fighting the Blues in the northern islands. It is also likely he fought Tans early in his life. Once the Tans invaded Greentoria, Field Marshal Phthalo ordered as many Green divisions to counter the Tan advance in Brunswick and Myrtle Sectors. General Dartmouth, commander of the 1st Green Division, saw that Macabre was fit to lead Trojan Company. Assault on Hedge Base During the Tan spearhead into Myrtle Sector, Colonel Fern's company occupied Myrtle Base # 6, known as Hedge Base, which showed little resistance to the 10th Tan "Warrior" Armored Division. The Tan Viking Company, commanded by Major Windsor, conquered Hedge Base with ease. General Dartmouth's 1st Green Division prepared for their counterattack in Honeydew Sector. Ultimately, Dartmouth ordered Macabre and Sergeant Stalwart to take Trojan Company and recapture Hedge Base before the Tans organized another thrust inland. Macabre was given mobile artillery and armored units to support his attack. When Macabre and Trojan Company approached Hedge Base, they discovered the Tans had sealed off the entrance with a barbed wire barricade. Once the barricade was destroyed, Macabre and Stalwart split up and took their units to flank around to the trench system of the base. The jungle thickets proved to be difficult to move through. Macabre encountered a watchtower and a Tan armored unit. Thankfully, the mobile artillery was able to destroy these obstacles. Once through the jungle, the Tan "spider holes" caught Macabre and his platoon off guard. A suicide bomber destroyed an artillery piece and a few Greens were killed. Once Macabre made it through the spider holes, he could see a bluff which he decided would be the perfect firing position for the last remaining artillery piece to fire upon the blockhouse. Stalwart was able to make it to the trench system and begin pushing the Tans back. Macabre ordered his men to set up some defilade fire on the Tans, while he led the artillery up the mound. Once Macabre and the artillery men had the cannon positioned, they were spotted by a Tan bazooka soldier and were fired upon. The blast destroyed the cannon and killed the men. Macabre was knocked off the hill and suffered a concussion. Once he recovered, all his frustration came out as he picked up a machine gun and began fiercely firing upon the Tans gathered at the blockhouse. Once Stalwart saw Macabre had made it, he began pushing towards the blockhouse. Most of the Tans pulled back and hid for cover. Macabre then picked up a bazooka and blew up a cluster of Tans in the trench. After hooking up with Stalwart and his men, he discovered Stalwart had lost all 3 of his tanks and a large majority of his men. Macabre and Stalwart took the remaining men and made it to the back of the blockhouse. They threw grenades inside, and then ordered Greens to clear out any survivors. 5 Tans of Viking Company surrendered to Captain Macabre and his men, who the Greens were happy to have. Macabre decided that taking prisoners was the wrong decision, stating "We're Green. We don't take prisoners." Macabre executed the Tans himself, putting an end to the battle. The Tan Viking Company's Major Windsor had escaped and sent a distress call back to Guerilla Base. General Dune panicked and immediately ordered Calvary Company to assault the base. By the time Calvary Company reached Hedge Base, Green reinforcements had arrived and set up reinforced positions. Calvary Company failed to retake Hedge and fled back to the Feldgrau Mountains. The recapture of Hedge Base was able to flip the balance in the Battle of Myrtle Sector. Captain Macabre was held in high regard in the Green Army for capturing Hedge Base in a couple hours. During The Prisoner Operation The Tans soon realized the Greens had the upper hand in Myrtle Sector by controlling Hedge Base. Claymore Base also fell from the Tans shortly after. Field Marshal Tannenberg was notified and ordered the construction of the 'Pugna Line' of defenses. The Tans quickly constructed a line of pillboxes and casemates to keep the Greens away from the Feldgrau Mountains. More Tans surrendered in the botched counterattack on Hedge Base. While General Dartmouth traveled to Hedge Base, he ordered Macabre not to execute anymore prisoners. Once Dartmouth reached Hedge, each prisoner underwent vigorous questioning by General Dartmouth and Colonel Fern. Some were tortured for information regarding the Tans' operations in Greentoria. They knew the Tans were operating in the Feldgrau Mountains, but it was still unknown what their plan was. One Tan confessed he knew the location of the well known Tan Major Windsor. Major Windsor was commanding one of the fortifications on the Pugna Line, Resistance Nest 23 (RN23). Dartmouth knew Windsor and Dune were close comrades and devised many operations together; so if one man knew anything about the Tan's next move, it was Major Windsor. Dartmouth and Fern devised a mission to capture Major Windsor and his men. He gave the remaining prisoners to Trojan Company to do what they like with them. Because of his success and determination, Captain Macabre was given the job for the prisoner operation. Macabre was not thrilled to be assigned to a prisoner snatch operation. Macabre was used to raiding, and wished to be a part of the thrust into the Feldgrau Mountains instead. Dartmouth saw potential in Macabre to be a great commander, and insisted to test Macabre's disciplinary skills. He planned on promoting Macabre to Major if he could refrain from killing Tan prisoners. Macabre's NCO's, Stalwart and Sergeant Moss, were well aware of his distain for the operation. Macabre had no say in the matter. 1st Platoon of Trojan Company reached the Pugna Line by 1700. Macabre was confused and looked at the map. They were still far from RN23 but had reached remnants of previous battles, meaning resistance was close. Macabre spotted an unmarked Tan resistance nest: A Tan fortified MG turret. This was RN21. Green reconnaissance had failed to spot it. Macabre made the decision to assault to nest. Sgt. Moss attacked the turret head on while Macabre and Stalwart flanked around its side. The assault didn't last long. Few Green casualties were taken and the Tans were caught off guard. Sgt. Moss and his men forced their way in. Moss found a radio, where the Tan Colonel Spear was ordering an acknowledgement. Moss shot the radio and bragged to Macabre about it. Macabre cursed Moss for making a stupid decision. He told Moss that he should have responded pretending to be a Tan. Macabre knew the Tans would send out a search party. He continued with 1st Platoon towards RN23, moving on the double. By 1900, Macabre and his men reached RN23 and surrounded it. The Tans were laying low. Macabre spotted Major Windsor conversing with his men around a burnt out campfire. He ordered Stalwart and Moss to throw smoke grenades while Greens quietly took out the Tan sentries. Once the Tans were submerged in smoke, the Greens charged in and held them at gunpoint. Windsor was not ready to cooperate and ran back into the casemate. Macabre and the Greens followed him inside where the Tans fought back hand-to-hand. Sgt. Moss was shot by a reluctant Tan Sgt. Brown. Macabre wounded Major Windsor while trying to send out a distress call. Windsor ordered his men to stop resisting and surrender to the Greens. He knew who Macabre was, and told him he was glad he could finally meet him in person. Moss and Windsor had their wounds treated. Macabre planned on moving out once their wounds were treated, but a Tan jeep approached the nest. Macabre pushed Sgt. Brown outside, ordering him to convince the Tan everything was normal. Brown was not very cooperative, and hinted to the Tan that the Greens were inside. Macabre then nabbed the Tan, named Pvt. Wheat from B-Company of the 10th Armored Division. He informed Macabre that the whole area was surrounded by Tan patrols, trying to find who took out the turret nest. Macabre told Stalwart to take his men and find a way they could sneak past the Tan patrols back to Hedge Base. Macabre knew that there was a possibility they could not take all the Tan prisoners back to Hedge, so he got in contact with General Dartmouth to feed information back to him. Major Windsor was reluctant to give anything out to Macabre or Dart mouth. One Tan confessed that Guerilla Base was located in the Feldgrau Mountains, where Marader's Base once was. He also confessed that the Tans were using hollowed out caverns for railway guns. Windsor taunted Macabre, telling him to prove what kind of commander he is, and attack the Tan patrols. Macabre decided to put Windsor in his place and had Pvt. Crisp melt one of Windsor's legs with a flamethrower. He then informed the Greens about how much the Tans plan on expanding the 10th Armored Division in Myrtle Sector. Dartmouth wanted to know more about the railway guns, but Windsor insisted he didn't know anything about it. While Pvt. Crisp was melting his other leg, Sgt. Brown cried out "Lucifer!" Macabre turned his questioning to Brown, who confessed that the Tans have an enormous railway gun in the Feldgrau Mountains named 'Lucifer.' Macabre tried to find out more, asking how big of a caliber the Lucifer Gun is. Brown replied with "Soon you will see." The Tan patrols spotted Sgt. Stalwart and his men and began attacking. Stalwart made it back to the casemate to inform Macabre that they needed to evacuate immediately. Dartmouth insisted on the radio that the prisoners be brought back safely. Macabre made no promises and hung up. Macabre quickly tried to organize an escape plan, assigning 3 men to each prisoner. Moss was insisting on killing Sgt. Brown but Macabre ordered him to stand down. Just then, the Tan Colonel Spear got on his loud speaker and ordered Macabre to release the prisoners and surrender, giving him 30 seconds to comply. Macabre was under even more pressure. While trying to come up with a better plan, Sgt. Brown pulled out a grenade, threatening to blow everyone up. Sgt. Brown took it upon himself to kill Brown. Macabre kept ordering him not to fire while trying to persuade Brown to give up his grenade. Brown pulled the pin on his grenade and yelled, "You burn in hell!" Moss shot Brown in the face, making him drop the grenade at Moss's feet. Moss yelled "Grenade!" and everyone took cover. The grenade blew up, tearing Moss to pieces. Macabre had enough. He had Windsor strapped to his back and ordered Crisp to burn the remaining 2 prisoners. Macabre and his men fled the casemate with Colonel Spear's men desperately chasing them down. The Greens were outnumbered and outgunned. Colonel Spear had heavy tanks and armored cars leading the way. While carrying Windsor, Macabre was knocked down by a tank shell. He kept moving, crawling while bullets went over his head. Other Greens joined him in crawling; the amount of fire was overwhelming. Green reinforcements then arrived: Lt. Pine's Death Company, 2nd Green Armored Division. Lt. Pine carried Dartmouth's orders to Macabre: Take Major Windsor back to Hedge Base immediately while Death Company handled the fight. Macabre insisted to stay and fight until each one of his men were safe off the line, but Pine told him Dartmouth's orders were strict. Macabre and Stalwart left the fight in an armored car, taking Major Windsor back to Hedge Base. When Macabre returned, he was sent directly to Dartmouth's office. Dartmouth, along with Colonel Fern and Major Spark, greeted Macabre and Stalwart. Macabre presented Windsor to the men, who winced at his appearance. Dartmouth accused Macabre of sloppy work. Macabre was ordered to bring back Major Windsor and at least 3 prisoners, but killed the other prisoners and melted off Windsor's legs. Macabre was enraged by Dartmouth's negative attitude and began cursing at him. Colonel Fern began arguing with Macabre, who gave him intense back-chat. Macabre accused Fern of not knowing anything about real battle, calling him a "Desk jockey" and stating that he himself was the "Meanest motherfucker in the whole Green Army!" This back talk only made things worse for Macabre. Dartmouth sarcastically congratulated him and said he blew the chance to be promoted. Macabre said nothing and walked away. Personality Macabre has a sincere disdain towards keeping prisoners of all colors. He believes the idea of allowing an enemy to live is foolish. Macabre is explicitly murderous towards Tanolian Soldiers, and has brutally tortured Tans every chance he's gotten. He also orders execution of tan prisoners, with the exception being the capture of Major Windsor. Macabre demonizes Tan soldiers and encourages his Company to think of them as sub-plastic molds, and to kill them without remorse. Macabre organized Tan Prisoners to be used as target practice hours prior to engaging in the prisoner operation. Macabre has a blood thirsty reputation among his Company. To higher ranking officials, Macabre is very aggressive, and hard to tame. General Dartmouth Ordered the Captain to lead his company in the Operation to Capture Major Windsor in an effort to see if Macabre was capable of controlling his blood-lust. Captain Macabre seems to be a rouge green element, and often has disobedient soldiers under his command. This shows a lack of respect in Macabre's command, which is why Macabre so desperately wanted to be promoted. During The Assault on Hedge Base, Macabre ordered an 30 pounder artillery crew to fall back into formation. They disobeyed and were introduced to death by tank shell. Soldiers have even displayed disobedience to Macabre's adjutant, Sergeant Stalwart. During the same assault, Stalwart was advising his squad on the next orders, and an unruly soldier stepped out of line and lost his left hand to a sniper. The same soldier is then killed by a Tan Flak gun when Stalwart ordered the squad to drop down, and he failed to listen in time. Both the Greens and Tans have shown they have poorly aware and lowly disciplined soldiers among their ranks. Macabre's main weapon of choice is the standard rifle. Although he has been known to temporarily pick up various other weapons in combat. Trivia * Captain Macabre is voiced by Michael Akkerman, the creator of Plastic Apocalypse. * The mold used for Macabre is a WWII era British Paratrooper. Therefore, his rifle is a Lee Enfield SMLE, despite the fact it appears to be semi automatic like an M1 Garand. * He is the origin of the quote, "We're Greens son, we don't take prisoners!" Category:Green Soldiers